1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, motors are used as driving sources of various types of apparatuses and products. Also, as a result of the development and wide use of wireless technology, the reduction of electric noise produced by these motors is in high demand. For this reason, proposed is a motor where an element by which to suppress the electrical noise is mounted on a brush holder.
For example, a motor equipped with a brush holder in which a holding portion containing varistors and capacitors is formed is known in the art (see Patent Document 1). The ground (earth) is fixed on an outer periphery of this brush holder, and one terminal of the capacitor is connected to a base part of the ground. When the brush holder is inserted inside a motor yoke, a tip of the ground is pressed against an inner periphery of the motor yoke. This enables the brush holder to come in contact with the inner periphery of the motor yoke.